


丝绒

by mukuyou



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fork & Cake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou
Summary: 性转百合设定 Fork张厌绮/Cake任皓
Relationships: Ren Hao/Zhang Yanqi





	丝绒

任皓侧躺在张厌绮对面，单手制着她的两只手腕。  
张厌绮很瘦，好像连骨架关节的弧度都会把她那层极薄的肌肤顶破。她经常戴的那条锁骨链上坠着一只尾戒。任皓送她的，玫瑰金的颜色，内侧刻着花体的“YoRoll”。它本来该戴在无名指上，可张厌绮的手指细得好像连一支烟都拿不住。如果把它戴上，她垂下胳膊时它就会像她的眼泪那样滑落。  
张厌绮不知道自己在哭什么。可能是因为自己没力气挣开她的手，可能是因为她躲起来后过了十几个小时就被任皓找到了，还可能是因为她发现自己不是真的爱她。  
任皓的身体掩在暗红的真丝睡裙里。她连加两天班今天凌晨才到家，以为张厌绮已经睡了。直到她洗完澡换了睡衣，才发现张厌绮留在床头柜上的信。她衣服都没来得及换，凭着直觉开车连夜从成都到重庆，顺利地在张厌绮之前住的出租屋楼下烧烤店老板那听说她昨晚回来了，还提了一提啤酒上楼。  
任皓贴在张厌绮门上听里面的人有没有起床，然后被邻居误会是旁边夜总会的小姐来找事，拉着她就要朝派出所带。最后张厌绮被吵醒了，晕晕乎乎地开了门，云里雾里地看着任皓挤进了自己屋里，还反手把门锁上还挂了锁链，像是到了自己家。  
屋子不大。单人床、衣柜、电脑桌和一些录音设备就已经占了大半面积。床边铺着地毯，上面躺着四只空啤酒罐和剩了两罐在里面的塑料包装，上面洒了竖直的从厚窗帘缝隙里挤进来的光斑。  
任皓看着张厌绮。只是两天没见而已，她已经觉得她们分开了很久。她的恋人看起来很憔悴，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸色苍白，嘴唇上起了皮。任皓想把遮住她眼睛的头发理到旁边，刚抬手就看到她躲了一下，又放下了，对着她脸侧的泪痕抿抿嘴，还是抓住她的手腕，沉默却强硬地把人带到了床上。  
性是安慰人最好的方式。任皓摸到腰侧的绑带，轻轻拉动之后，红布顺着她身体的弧度滑落，在深蓝的床单散开。她知道这对张厌绮来说无异于甜品拆开了自己的包装。张厌绮盯着任皓的眼。那是她身体里唯一一个还能让她保持理智的部位。那双眼里有重庆暮夏透过窗帘缝隙的阳光和泪流满面濒临崩溃的自己。那双眼睛说，没关系，别哭了。流着泪的眼睛说，可我不是真的爱你。  
任皓勾起嘴角。她看了信，她知道张厌绮在纠结什么。但她不在意。Fork的确会因为捕食本能被cake吸引。可她是爱她的，这很明显，不然她不会选择离开。  
任皓握着张厌绮的手腕，把她的手放到自己腰上，带着她顺着身体的曲线向上抚摸，同时去吻张厌绮的唇。她愿意把自己献给她。  
于是张厌绮尝到了味道。只有cake的身体能唤醒fork沉睡的味觉。任皓的舌就是她幻想中的果冻，任皓的唇就是她梦境里的布丁。任皓就是她小时候渴求的那块摆在橱窗里的红丝绒蛋糕，鲜艳漂亮又柔软轻盈。  
可她想她可以永远保持最美好的样子。她不希望拥有她，也不奢望品尝她。她不想毁掉她。  
张厌绮想逃，但任皓不给她机会。她两只手托着她的后脑，翻身把她压住再吻得更深。最后是舌尖的刺痛让她离开了她。她撑在她身上抽着气，品着嘴里血液的铁锈味，望着身下胸口同样剧烈起伏着的人。  
张厌绮死咬着牙忍着不哭出声。嘴里任皓的血就像有味道的酒。她不自觉地舔了下唇。她的身体已经觉得上瘾，想要尝更多。任皓如她所愿，主动地把伤口送到她的舌尖，一边和她纠缠，一边半阂着眼看沉醉的红浮上她的脸。然后，她的唇去亲她的额头、鼻尖、下颌、脸颊、耳垂、颈项、锁骨；她的手掀起她身上的吊带衫去揉她匀润的乳房，钻进短裤裤腿隔着濡湿的内裤摸她的私处。张厌绮的抽泣变成呜咽，再从呜咽变成呻吟。等任皓终于暂时肯把理智还给她时，她的衣物已经被除掉，她和任皓一样是裸着身子了。  
任皓把张厌绮抱到床头坐着，拿枕头放在她背后垫好。张厌绮过了一会才反应过来这是任皓在宣告前戏结束。任皓已经趴到了她的两腿间。她垂着眼，脸上的表情肃穆得近乎虔诚。张厌绮想起任皓解释过，是因为她的阴户在兴奋状态下有艺术品般脆弱的美感，而尊敬所有的美是她作为设计师的基本。她说这些的时候，脸上的表情和现在一样。  
张厌绮的泪又泛上来了。她觉得委屈——如果她不是fork，她就可以像任皓爱自己那样爱她。任皓的舌进入了她的身体，轻轻地翻弄她腿间软嫩的唇，舔舐隐在其中的小巧欲望。她闭上眼难耐地喘息，想抬起胳膊挡住脸，被任皓的手拦下来，和她的手十指相扣。快感像海浪，一层层推上来又一次次退回。海水把她的身体打湿，自下而上带她沉入热烈的温柔里。张厌绮抓紧任皓的手，直到她的身体像沙滩上受惊的贝类那样吐出晶莹的汁水。任皓的唇离开张厌绮急剧收缩着的粉红色内阴，亮晶晶的裹了层透明的液体。张厌绮还没从浪潮中找回正常的呼吸，就被舌尖苏醒的味蕾拉进粘腻的甜蜜。任皓还是没有放过她。她因常年握铅笔生了薄茧的指腹还在蹭着她高潮后变得更敏感的阴蒂。张厌绮的身体变得很渴。她分不清这是食欲还是性欲。她从来都没分清过。她的唇吮吸着任皓的津液，她的腰随着任皓的手指晃动，她在任皓的怀里再次达到高潮。  
任皓收回手，舔了舔皱掉的指腹上残留的液体，眼睛没离开过张厌绮的脸。她的身体很慢热，需要张厌绮灼热的呼吸加快心跳，需要张厌绮迷乱的表情唤起欲望。现在她准备好了。  
张厌绮被左手食指和中指指尖湿润的触感召回了涣散的意识。任皓正在用她的手指抚慰自己。她侧躺着，长发垂到胸前盖住了半张脸，脸上是享受的表情，汗水越过锁骨，滑到随着腰轻轻摇晃着的胸部上。张厌绮能感受到手指被她的私处包裹的温热。她不敢低头，仅仅是听着水声就足够她涨红整张脸。她看着她蹙起的眉、颤动的眼睫、翕动的鼻、微张的唇。她见过她这个表情很多次。她还是会觉得好美。张厌绮动了动拇指，摸到任皓肿胀的阴蒂。任皓睁开眼，里面的欲望赤裸裸地展露在张厌绮面前。她在张厌绮面前从不掩饰这些，每次反倒是张厌绮脸颊发烫，这次也不例外。  
任皓笑起来，松开她的手腕去摸她的脸，开口叫她的名字，“厌绮……”  
她的声音本来是沙沙的，现在被情欲淋了一勺蜂蜜。张厌绮又开始觉得渴了。她慢慢地在任皓体内抽动手指，另一只手去抚摸她的乳房。她发现她的声音她的表情对自己的吸引好像不亚于她的身体——她想从她口中听到自己的名字，她想从她眼中看到她渴求自己的样子——这一样会让自己满足。  
张厌绮从任皓的唇吻到她胸前硬挺的圆粒，在她私处内的手指忽然被裹紧了，然后一股热流顺着手指流到了她的手背。她听到任皓下意识抱紧她的背时小声说着“厌绮我爱你”，眼眶又红了。她抽出手指抬起头回抱她，枕着她的肩轻声说：“我也爱你。”  
“我知道。”任皓笑着把她散到前面的发理到脑后。  
张厌绮撅了一下嘴，“那你不说……”  
任皓去亲她，然后还嘴，“你怎么不说你自己跑了，也不知道问问我。”  
张厌绮想了好久也没想到怎么反击，打算认输时，发现任皓已经睡着了。她这才看到她眼下的疲惫，眨了眨眼，用口型说了对不起，撑起身子去拿被遗忘在床角的薄毯，再躺进她的怀里，闭上眼睛。  
房间只剩下两个人的呼吸。过了一会，张厌绮悄悄舔了一口左手食指，再是中指。  
很美味。


End file.
